The Consequences of Arguing
by HelloDenmark
Summary: Elladan and Elrond have an argument and both of them hurt Elrohir. What will the consequences be of it?
1. The arguing destroys

Elrohir leaned tiredly against the wall. He ran his hand over his eyes and sighed. What was he supposed to do? Elladan and Ada were being unreasonable and hardheaded, both of them refusing to talk to the other. He wasn't on either of their sides, neutral. A go between.

Elladan had once again forgotten about an important meeting, and so Elrond had confronted him with it saying that it was irresponsible and stupid. That he should grow up. It was that part that had set Elladan off and the lecture started to evolve. Soon they were shouting at each other and throwing things out that they both meant and didn't. They had been shouting so loudly that Elrohir could hear it from the hall.

O

"_I am NOT irresponsible! How dare you say that, it was only one meeting? I'm sure Rivendell hasn't fallen because of it." Elladan said angrily. _

"_It was irresponsible." Elrond replied iciness to his voice. "It was an important meeting and I delayed it for you, but when you didn't come, there was no other choice than to begin. You next in line to be the lord of Rivendell you should begin to show that you're responsible enough for the job. It was a meeting I had trusted you to be at. If you cannot be trusted then what?"_

"_It was a slip. I forget a meeting once and you're ready to throw your trust for me completely away? If you are so dissatisfied then maybe you should choose Elrohir instead!" Elladan exclaimed._

"_Maybe I should. He would know the seriousness of it, unlike you. Grow up Elladan you cannot be a child forever." _

"_I am not a child!" Elladan shouted, "So you admit it you do favor Elrohir over me?"_

"_I have never said that, though at the moment yes I do!" Elrond retorted his anger getting the best of him._

"_Then maybe you should make him your firstborn and get rid of me if I really mean that little to you!" Elladan roared and ran out of the room angrily. _

O

Elrohir stood away from the wall and started moving towards Elladan's room. His own room was beside Elladan's. He could feel Elladan's anger through their bond, but he still made his way towards it. He knocked and then gently opened the door. Elladan was standing beside his bed there was feathers everywhere. He had ripped his pillow open.

"Elladan?"

Elladan turned towards him. His eyes were angry and he was breathing heavily. Elrohir shut the door behind him and moved closer to Elladan.

"Elladan are you okay?"

Elladan laughed humorlessly, "Am I okay?" He snarled, "I didn't hear myself telling you that you were allowed to step into my room, but you did it anyway. Elrohir the hero, always ready to save the day. You are a child. Not me! You! Always trying to suck up to everyone around you."

"Elladan stop before you say anything you will regret later." Elrohir sighed.

This only served to double Elladan's anger; he walked up to Elrohir and grabbed his tunic. Shoving him against the wall. "Even now you're trying to show that you're better than me. Smarter. I wish you weren't my brother! I don't want to be your twin!" Elladan shouted angrily.

"You do not mean that Elladan." Elrohir said somewhat weakly. He knew that Elladan was only saying it because he was angry, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Who are you to tell me what I don't mean?" Elladan roared and then did something he would come to regret.

Elladan furious hit Elrohir over the cheek. Snapping Elrohir's head to the side and into the wall behind him. Elrohir winced and closed his eyes tiredly. Blood was already running into his mouth from the bite in his cheek. Elladan had hit him with so much force that it left Elrohir dazed and unable to say anything.

At first Elladan was shocked at what he had done, but that feeling like all the others turned into anger he pushed Elrohir up against the wall again before letting go of him.

"Stay away from me." He ground out angrily and stalked from the room.

It took Elrohir some moments before he came out of his stupor. Sure Elladan had hit him before, but never that hard and it had always been in a fight where they both landed a couple of blows. Never had he hit him like that.

Elrohir raised his hand up to touch his cheek. He gently trailed the blood that was running down towards his chin. Elladan had broken the skin. Elrohir shook his head; it hadn't been Elladan's fault.

He walked to the bathroom and gently started washing the blood off his cheek and clearing his mouth of blood.

"What happened Elrohir?"

Elrohir spun around quickly to see that his father was standing behind him. A shocked expression was on his face. He walked over to Elrohir and gently touched the bruise. Elrohir hissed in pain and took a step back.

"Nothing happened Ada." He said.

"Yeah, I can see the big bruise of nothing on your cheek." Elrond said humorlessly, "Someone hit you."

"It was actually pretty stupid." Elrohir said trying to cover for his brother. He knew that if Elrond knew that it was Elladan who had hit him. He would get angrier with him. "I was thinking deeply and then I… walked into the bookcase."

"You walked into… the bookcase?" Elrond asked raising his eyebrows. "Whom are you covering for?"

"No one."

Anger blast into Elrond's expression, "Elladan hit you… I don't believe it!" He quickly exited the room in a haste to find Elladan.

"No…" Elrohir gasped. He hurriedly washed the rest of the blood off his cheek and put a pad over the wound.

Then he ran after his father, through the halls. Following his link with Elladan he was quickly brought outside. He could see them in the garden shouting angrily at each other.

"How could you hit him? He is your brother!" Elrond said angrily.

Elladan wheeled around to meet him, "I don't care!"

Elrohir paled and set into a run.

"You don't care?" Elrond hissed, "Do you have any idea of how much you hurt him. It was immature Elladan."

"I don't care!" Elladan roared, "He can die for all I care! Him and you I don't care anymore!"

Elrond walked quickly up to Elladan his hand raise to strike him.

Just at that moment Elrohir came up to them. He threw himself in front of Elladan and took the blow in his stead.

By the time Elrond had realized what Elrohir was about to do, it was too late to stop. He hit Elrohir across the same cheek Elladan had. The pad was torn off and the wound on his cheek began bleeding anew.

Just as Elrond was about to apologize Elrohir bellowed. "Enough!"

Both Elladan and Elrond stopped their movements and looked at Elrohir.

"You are both acting as children!" Elrohir said angrily. "You have no business apologizing to me Ada for I was not the intended target and it was my choice to jump between the two of you. You should apologize to Elladan, because he is your son and no matter what, you cannot hit him. You're not supposed to let your anger control you. If you had hit Elladan, you would have lost him!"

Elrohir walked a little away from them and then he turned around again and looked at them, "And Elladan don't you dare say that you don't love us and want us die. Think about it for an hour and if you still want to me to die then come, because I would not be able to bear the thought. Was it really necessary to get into such a big argument over one missed meeting?" He asked both of them and then walked away.

"Elrohir!" Elrond said and began moving after him.

"No!" Elrohir shouted. "Don't you dare come after me until you've solved this!" With that Elrohir ran into the trees.

Elrond and Elladan looked at each other before moving in separate directions. Both of them were still angry, but now it was mixed with the feeling of embarrassment.

O

Elrohir walked through the trees. There were silent tears running down his cheeks mixing with the blood. He furiously slammed his fist into a tree and leaned against it. Wiping the tears away while sliding down to sit on the ground.

"Elrohir?"

Elrohir looked up from the ground and saw Glorfindel moving towards him. He inclined his head, "Glorfindel."

"May I join you?"

"Of course." Elrohir smiled.

"I saw what happened." Glorfindel said as he sat down in front of Elrohir, "But I don't know the rest of the story." He touched Elrohir's cheek thoughtfully. "Who hit you first?"

Elrohir sighed, "Elladan and Ada have been fighting all morning. Elladan forgot a meeting and then it progressed to a full-blown argument. Neither of them is backing down. I tried to talk to Elladan, but he was still too angry and he hit me. When Ada found out… well you know the rest. This is the worst fight they have had in a long time, and over such a small thing…"

"So you're planning to go through with it?" Glorfindel asked, "Staying out here?"

"I didn't really think about it when I said it, but yes, I am. Maybe it will give them some motivation to sort it out, maybe not. I don't know if I could face them at the moment."

Glorfindel looked worriedly at him, "You know there's a storm coming, right?" He asked.

Elrohir nodded, "I was hoping that they would figure it out before the storm, but if they don't then I guess I'm camping out here."

Glorfindel shook his head hopelessly. "Just promise me that if the storm becomes too rough then you'll come back. No matter what."

"I promise."

Glorfindel stood up. "Good luck Elrohir." He said and then walked away.

Elrohir got up as well. He wanted to get farther into the forest.

O

Elrond sat down behind his desk and started to do paperwork. It didn't take though, for him to figure out that he couldn't concentrate on it. What kind of father was he? He had hit Elrohir… The hurt in Elrohir's eyes kept flashing before him. He wanted nothing more than to go and apologize to Elrohir, but he had said that they shouldn't come after him before he had solved the problem with Elladan. That wasn't something he was ready to do, Elladan needed to know that there were consequences for his actions. He couldn't stay a child forever.

He didn't know how long he sat there in his thoughts oblivious to everything around him. But suddenly the dinner bell rang through the house. He got up from his chair and looked outside. It was already dark. Tiny droplets of water were making it down the window. Sighing Elrond left the office. Elrohir would probably come home soon.

O


	2. The storm hits

Elrohir opened his eyes when he felt the first drop of water hit him. The skies were grey above him. He could see the clouds through the branches of the tree he was sitting in. He was on a branch and leaning against the trunk. If he looked straightforward then the Bruinen was right in front of him. Circles were breaking the still water as the rain plummeted into the mirror.

The storm had come.

Elrohir sighed; Elladan and Ada hadn't figured it out before the storm. It was a good thing that he didn't mind the rain. Being an elf the cold never really bothered him, only at extreme temperatures. He was in no danger of getting ill by staying out in the rain. As the rain only strengthened he slowly felt it soak through his clothes. So pure… It ran down the side of his face. He closed his eyes and felt, as the drops landed on his cheeks, almost like tears.

The tree he was sitting in provided some shelter from the rain, but not much.

O

Elladan was sitting in his room on the bed. He hadn't gone to dinner because he didn't want to face his father. What was there to say to him? He didn't know what to say… Guilt for hitting Elrohir had hit him like a blow after Elrohir had disappeared into the forest. He had seen the hurt in his brother's eyes when he had stroked him. Elrohir had jumped in front of him and taken the blow when Ada had lashed out. He should have been the one to take the blow, not his little brother, not Elrohir.

Elrohir had been hit twice in one day, his brother and his father had hit him, and now he was alone in the forest.

Elladan looked out the window. An hour ago it had started raining. It was pouring down from the now almost black sky. Just then a lightning stroke brightened up the room, thunder followed close after. Hopefully Elrohir would be on his way back now…

Another lightning flashed.

O

"What do you think you're doing?" Glorfindel asked angrily as he barged into Elrond's office.

Elrond was standing by the window and looking out into the storm. He turned around when Glorfindel came into the room.

"Your son is out there right now." Glorfindel said as he walked towards Elrond. "He is out there alone in this storm and you're just standing there? You haven't even tried to talk it over with Elladan yet? Have you even talked to him once since Elrohir left?"

"I want nothing more than to go out there and find Elrohir, but he forbid it before I had solved the issue with Elladan and I'm just not ready to do that yet." Elrond said.

"Why not? Elladan is young; it will be centuries before he becomes lord of Rivendell. He missed a meeting today, but it was only one meeting. Was it enough to make such a big deal about?" Glorfindel asked angrily.

Elrond seemed to grow in size and he stared coldly at Glorfindel, "Remember your place Glorfindel. I am your lord and you would do well to remember it."

Glorfindel gaze also hardened, he answered coolly, "I am giving you this advice as your friend and I think you would do well to remember as well what you really want me to be. Your sons are hurting and only you have the power to stop it. So what do you want?" With that Glorfindel turned around and walked out of the room again.

Elrond turned back to looking out of the window angry from Glorfindel's words.

O

The rain was cascading out of the sky constantly all around him. He could hardly see for it. Lightning came roaring down from the heavens constantly, the storm was getting more violent. He felt the branch that he was sitting on sway in the wind.

Elrohir looked around worriedly. The storm was only going to get worse from here on out. The Bruinen was already swollen beneath him. Even though he hated it he knew that he needed to get home, quickly…

Elrohir slowly stood up on the branch he waited until the branch at its steadiest before jumping down on the one beneath it. He almost slid off it but managed to regain his bearings. He let go of a deep breath, but it seemed to be too soon as the branch suddenly groaned under his weight. That was the only warning he got before a crack sounded and suddenly he was falling through the air.

A cry of surprise was ripped from his throat just before he plummeted into the dark water of the Bruinen. He already had no air in his lungs and the shook immediately made him swallow a mouthful of water. He hit something as he was forced down into the water and pain immediately sprang forward from his arm.

Which way was up? He looked around in panic before deciding and then swimming with swift kicks in that direction.

As soon as his head came out of the water he gasped in air, but it wasn't long before another wave came and pushed him under water again. He was pulled with the stream sometimes able to kick off from the bottom and reach the surface, but it was only to be pulled under again. In his panic he swallowed more water and he was brought father and farther down stream. He got slammed into rocks, trying to grab hold of them was fruitless.

His lungs needed air! He broke through the surface again and gasped painfully. He was able to stay over water a bit longer this time and he noticed and a tree root was going into the water. He immediately swam with all his power towards it. Going against the stream while occasionally being pulled under. Finally he reached out and grabbed tightly hold of the root. He pulled himself closer to it and slowly closer to shore while fighting against the stream.

Finally he crawled onto the riverbed. He was on his back gasping and coughing for air. His body was shaking from shock and exhaustion. More rain landed on his face as he laid there breathing heavily.

A dull pain slowly spread from his ankle, ribs and arm. Elrohir looked at his arm only to be shocked when he saw a piece of wood protruding from it. He gently moved his other hand over to take hold of the piece. Clenching his teeth he began slowly pulling the wood out of his arm. He groaned painfully as it came out. Checking it for splinters before throwing the piece of wood as far away as possible. Blood poured out of the wound so he quickly ripped a piece of his tunic off and tied it tightly against the wound.

Then he felt along his ribs. Two of them were broken from colliding with the rocks, but it seemed to be a clean break. His ankle wasn't broken, but it was sprained.

Elrohir got up slowly, he winced as his ribs and ankle started assaulting him with pain. Gritting his teeth he stood up and limped heavily towards the last homely house. The storm was still roaring around him.

O

Glorfindel walked through the halls worried. The storm had become more violent through the night. Elrohir wasn't back yet even though he had promised him to come back if it got too rough.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Elrond walking up to him; there was a new expression on his face than a few hours ago. He looked more worried, but free of anger.

"I'm sorry Glorfindel." Elrond said as he came close to him. "I should have listened to you. Instead I carried on the dangerous course I was laying for myself. I know now that I need to talk with Elladan, I'm headed over there right now. Elrohir isn't back, is he?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "He isn't back. I told him to come back if it got to rough out there, but…"

Sadness flashed through Elrond's eyes and he looked out the window. Into the storm hoping to get a glimpse of Elrohir coming home. Glorfindel placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder, making Elrond look into his eyes.

"He'll come back Elrond." Glorfindel said convincingly.

"He could have been home long ago if I hadn't been so stupid as to not realize what was happening."

Glorfindel smiled at Elrond, "Then don't waste any more time. Go to Elladan."

Elrond nodded and moved down the hall to Elladan's room. Glorfindel watched his back until he rounded the corner. Then he sighed and moved along without really knowing where he was headed. He had reassured Elrond that Elrohir would come back home, but he wasn't even sure himself. Tons of things could have happened out there and currently Elrohir could be lying wounded somewhere and they were in here doing nothing. That said, he didn't have any way of finding Elrohir in that weather. It was too strong.

His feet slowly took him to the front door. He finally looked up and saw where he was, praying that Elrohir would come in through that door right there. Sitting down on the bench beside the door he waited, but finally came to the conclusion that it would do him no good. He stood up and walked away from the door even though he had hesitated turning his back to it.

No sooner than turning the corner and walking halfway up the next corridor he heard a sound, the door opening and closing. He didn't even think about what he was going to do he just ran back swiftly. Hoping that it was Elrohir.

As he rounded the corner he almost ran into him. Taking a step back he looked at Elrohir. He was drenched; his hair was laying flat against his head the water making it look completely black. There was still a distinctive bruise on his cheek, but the rest of his face was so pale and his lips tingled with blue. Blood was flowing down his arm; mingling with the water and making it look like there was more than there actually was. He looked utterly exhausted.

"Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked, "What happened out there?"

Elrohir coughed suddenly but then answered, "I fell out of a tree." His voice was hoarse. "And into the Bruinen. I managed to haul myself out of there after swallowing a lot of water. Where are Elladan and Ada?"

"You what…?" Glorfindel asked horrified, but then he shook his head to clear it. "They are talking right now. Only just got to it."

Elrohir nodded and started limping down the hall, "Tell them I'm home after they stop talking."

"Elrohir, you need help." Glorfindel argued.

"I'm fine Glorfindel. It's not that bad, I can take care of the injuries by myself. I don't want to interrupt them when they are finally going to fix things…" Elrohir sighed and kept limping in the direction of his room.

Glorfindel shook his head and followed him muttering under his breath, "They are going to kill me when I tell them…"


	3. The healing begins

"Elladan? Can I come in?" Elrond asked and knocked gently on the door.

After a second he heard a soft reply from the inside, "Yes"

Elrond opened the door and walked over to Elladan who was sitting on the bed. He looked out the window but then shifted his gaze to Elrond when he came closer. There was worry in his eyes.

"Elrohir isn't back yet…?" Elladan asked.

Elrond shook his head and sat down beside Elladan.

"I thought I felt panic come from my link with him some time ago, but I'm not sure…"

Elrond panicked slightly, but calmed himself for Elladan's sake, "I'm sure he is fine. He'll come back soon, you'll see."

They sat in silence for a while until Elladan broke it by saying, "I'm sorry Ada. I didn't mean for it to go that far…"

Elrond shook his head, "I bear the responsibility as well. I made the problem bigger than it actually was and instead of talking rationally with you I began arguing."

"I did that as well."

"Yes, you did, but I am your father and I'm many years older than you I should have known better. It helped no one that I got angry over it." Elrond said.

Elladan sighed, "No you were right, it was irresponsible of me to miss the meeting and then make such a big deal about it afterwards." He looked down on his hands.

Elrond smiled and placed his hand under Elladan chin. He raised his head no he was looking at him. "That you admit it makes you responsible. You are still a child Elladan, my child and I would have it no other way. I should not rush you into growing up and taking responsibility, those things take time. You are very responsible when it comes to very important things, and at times like that I know that I can always count on you. I am proud of you Elladan and I love you so much, don't ever question it."

Elladan nodded, his throat constricting painfully.

"You and Elrohir are very different from each other, even though to most people it does not seem that way. You have a very large temper while Elrohir is very composed in most situations. That does not make me love you less Elladan, you and Elrohir are different people who handle things differently. I love the both of you just as much and it would hurt me more than anything if I were to loose one of you. Don't ever think that you're inferior to Elrohir, Elladan." Elrond said.

"I hit him Ada…" Elladan choked, "I have never hit him like that before… What if he hates me?"

Elrond shook his head, "Elrohir doesn't hate you. He loves you Elladan and even after you had hit him he tried to cover for you."

Elladan looked up sharply at that, "He did?"

"Yes, he tried to convince me that he had run into a bookcase."

Elladan paled, "I told him I didn't care if he died…" Elladan choked, "What if he is hit by a tree in the forest, and that would have been the last thing I said to him?"

Elrond pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "Shh… Feel for your bond with Elrohir… You can feel that he is still alive…" He felt Elladan nod against his chest. "I think both of us owe him an apology when he comes home as I still owe you one…"

Elrond tightened his arms around Elladan, "I am so sorry Elladan, I almost hit you… I don't know what came over me at that moment. I can only guess at what would have happened if Elrohir hadn't jumped in. I am so sorry… Can you ever forgive me?"

Elladan nodded against his chest. "I love you Ada…" He mumbled, "I didn't mean it when I said that I wanted you and Ro to die."

"I know my son. I know."

They sat there for a while comforted in each other's arms. Then a knock sounded on the door. They let go of each other and Elladan said, "Enter."

Glorfindel came into the room and closed the door behind him, "Are you finished talking?" He asked gently.

Both Elladan and Elrond nodded so Glorfindel walked over to them till he was standing in front of them.

Glorfindel breathed deeply before saying, "Elrohir came back half an hour ago."

Surprise and relief flashed in Elladan and Elrond's eyes. They exclaimed, "What? Why haven't you told us?" and then they stood up quickly and moved towards the door.

"Elladan, Elrond." Glorfindel's voice stopped them. They looked back at him, now they were worried, "He was out there for a long time. The Bruinen had swollen in the storm and he was in a tree above it. When he decided he needed to go home he made to climb down from the tree but he stepped on a branch that was too frail to hold his weight. He fell into the river."

Elladan and Elrond got paler as the story went on.

"He almost drowned Elrond." Glorfindel said and looked at him, "He managed to grab hold of the roots of a tree and pull himself out."

Elrond swallowed hardly, "Is he injured?"

"A piece of the branch was forced through his arm when he landed. Other than that he has a sprained ankle, some broken ribs and he seems to be in shock." Glorfindel sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Elrond asked horrified.

"He wanted you and Elladan to talk things out first."

With that Elrond and Elladan ran swiftly from the room and over to Elrohir's. They didn't even bother to knock before they entered. It was dark inside the room the curtains were blocking the windows and the only light inside was from the fire that was burning dully from the fireplace.

Elrohir was lying in the middle of the bed. Two extra covers thrown over him. They had to get closer to se his face. He was sleeping, his eyes closed and breathing hitched. There was a bluish tingle to his lips and he was shivering slightly despite the covers. Guilt rushed through then anew when they saw the bruise on his cheek and his pained expression.

"Elrohir…" Elladan gasped and sat down on the bed. He gently reached out and brushed the hair away from Elrohir's forehead. Not even that woke him up.

Elrond put his hand on Elrohir's forehead. His hair was still damp, but it seemed to be from a bath and not from the rain. The coldness of Elrohir's skin frightened him. "Elladan we need to warm him up." Elrond said and then walked over to the fireplace to put more wood on it.

Elladan nodded and got under the covers next to his brother. He pulled Elrohir against him wanting to warm him up with his body heat.

Elrohir gasped suddenly and his eyes flew open. He clenched his teeth together tightly; he felt that his twin was near so he guessed Elladan was the one tightening his arms around his broken ribs. "Elladan…?" Elrohir asked tightly, "Loosen your arms…"

Immediately the arm Elladan had placed over Elrohir's ribs lifted.

"I'm so sorry Elrohir. I forgot, I'm so sorry." Elladan apologized.

Elrohir let his eyes close again he was still exhausted. "It doesn't matter…" He murmured tiredly and moved slightly closer to his twin.

Elrond had come over as soon as Elrohir had woken up, but neither of them had noticed yet. He sat down on the bed beside Elrohir and thereby alerted him of his presence. Elrohir opened his eyes again and looked at Elrond.

"Ada…" He sighed and then asked both of them. "You worked it out?"

Elrond answered, "Yes."

"Good…"

As Elrohir was about to close his eyes again Elrond tapped him gently on the cheek. "I want to see your wounds."

"I already took care of them Ada… No need to worry. Just let me… sleep." Before Elrond had the chance to stop him Elrohir's eyes closed and he descended into darkness. Elladan held him gently and kept him warm. Elrond pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

"Is he supposed to be this exhausted Ada?" Elladan asked him worriedly.

"He must have fought hardly for survival in the Bruinen. I wonder how long he was in the water before he managed to pull himself out. Then he walked the whole was back on a sprained ankle; maybe the river had even carried him farther from Rivendell. Plus he lost blood from the wound on his arm." Elrond said, "I think he had good reason to be exhausted. Hopefully his body will let him sleep for a long time."

O

_The water closed in around him and no matter how hard he fought to get free it was like there was an invisible weight around his waist pulling him down. His own heart pounded in his ears. He had to get up! He couldn't breathe! Help! The surface disappeared completely from his sight and the only thing he could see over him was darkness. His own heart beating to a stop and he gasped for air where there was none to find. Swallowing mouthful after mouthful of water. _

Elrohir gasped suddenly and his eyes flew open. Elrond was woke up from his doze immediately and hurried over to his panicked son. Elrohir was still gulping down air, there was sweat rolling down the side of his face as well.

Elrond placed his palm gently against Elrohir's cheek, "Shh… Elrohir. Calm down, breath slowly…" He whispered and knelt beside the bed.

Elladan was still sleeping behind Elrohir; he never had been the one to wake easily. Elrohir locked eyes with his father. Breathing had sent fiery stabs of pain through his broken ribs. He complied and slowly managed to get control over his breathing. He followed Elladan's breathing pattern since he could feel Elladan's chest rising against his back.

"How are you Elrohir?" Elrond asked while noting Elrohir's paleness.

Elrohir blinked sleepily now that the panic had left his mind he was again ruled by exhaustion. "I'm tired. Body feels heavy… But I am warm."

Elrond felt Elrohir's temperature and was relieved to find it normal. It seemed as though Elladan had warmed him up.

"What did you dream about Elrohir?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir sighed, "I was back in the water, drowning. Only this time I couldn't get through to the surface, something was holding me down and pulling me deeper."

Elrond looked at him sadly, "How long were you in the water Elrohir?"

Elrohir shrugged, "I don't know. A long time."

Reaching out to caress his son's cheek Elrond looked sadly at him. Elrohir had through much the past evening. He had almost died, because of stubbornness and one argument.

Elrond reached over Elrohir and shook Elladan's shoulder. Elladan's eyes cleared from elven sleep and noticing that both Elrohir and Elrond were awake he smiled at them.

"Good morning." He greeted. Elladan let go of Elrohir and moved slightly aside as Elrohir rolled over onto his back. Elrohir grimaced in pain but then let out a sigh and looked at Elladan.

"Good morning yourself." Elrohir said, "But I think it's closer to good afternoon." Elladan and Elrond nodded in agreement.

Elrohir closed his eyes for a minute, when he opened them again he saw that Elrond and Elladan were looking intently on his. Their faces were guilt filled.

"I'm so sorry Elrohir." Elladan said thickly, "I'm so sorry for hitting you and telling you that I didn't care, that you could just die. I didn't mean any of it and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wasn't thinking straight, all I said to you was said out of anger and I didn't mean any of it. I love you Elrohir and I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Elrohir hugged his brother closely with the arm he hadn't injured. "It's okay Elladan. I know I knew the moment you said it that you didn't mean it."

"But there was so much hurt in your expression anyway. I never want to hurt you Ro, you're my brother, my twin. I wasn't supposed to do something like that…" Elladan said.

"I already forgave you Elladan."

"Ada told me what you did, that you tried to cover for me when he had come to your room afterwards. I betrayed you, but you still tried to cover for me. Why?" Elladan asked.

"Because you are my brother and I love you also. I covered for you because I knew that he argument would only be taken to the next level if Ada found out what had happened." Elrohir answered.

Elladan nodded. After a few moments of silence he grinned, "You walked into a bookcase? That has got to be the worst cover story I have heard in my life."

"If I had had more time to think about it maybe I would have lived up to some standards dear brother." Elrohir said lightly. Elladan pulled out of Elrohir's arm and smiled at him.

"I must apologize as well Elrohir." Elrond said.

Elrohir looked at him, "I thought I told you that I didn't want your apology because I wasn't the one you had intended to hit. It was my own choice to jump between you."

"I apologize that I ever put you in the position where you had to take a blow from me intentionally or not. If I hadn't been that hardheaded in the first place then none of this would have happened. You were right I was behaving like a child and I should have never lost my temper with Elladan. I apologize, to both of you." Elrond said sincerely. "I love the both of you so much and I know that the way I acted brought a lot of pain to you."

"We forgive you Ada." The twins said at the same time.

Elrond smiled, "You've grown up so fast…"

Elladan and Elrohir groaned exasperatedly. Making all of them laugh until Elrohir whimpered and braced his arm against his ribcage.

"I'm taking a look at your injuries now." Elrond said, "Elladan will you go and get some supplies?"  
Elladan nodded and got out of the bed. "I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

Elrohir felt slightly chilled now Elladan was gone the feeling only spiked when his father asked his to take off his shirt. Elrond helped him pull it over his head.

Elrond gasped as he laid eyes on Elrohir's bruised chest. Most likely the bruised ribs were under the mass of colorful bruises that covered the right side of Elrohir's ribcage. There were also other smaller bruises here and there, but these were the most serious.

"What happened?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir looked down at his chest, "The stream and then waves slammed me against some of the large rocks in the river." He answered.

Elrond nodded and moved on to his arm. Elrohir had already bound bandage around the wound so Elrond unwrapped it. It was a large wound and serious, but he could tell that Elrohir had cleaned it out nicely yesterday so hopefully there would be no infection. Still Elrond wanted to stitch it.

When Elladan came back with the supplies Elrond went to war with all Elrohir's injuries. He spread a salve over the bruises on his chest and made sure that the ribs had broken cleanly and that they were in the right position. He wound some bandage around Elrohir's chest to help keep them in place.

Then he cleaned the wound in his arm gently and stitched it together. Luckily there were no remaining splints of wood in the wound. While he bandaged it he asked already knowing the answer, "How did you get the piece of wood out of your arm."

"I pulled it out." Elrohir answered weakly. He was sipping on some pain-relieving tea.

Elrond nodded slowly he knew that it must have been painful.

His ankle was sprained badly, and he hadn't helped it by walking all the way back, but Elrond guessed that it had been unavoidable in that situation. He wrapped the ankle in bandages to make it as immobile as possible.

"Now are there any more injuries that you have kept hidden from me?" Elrond asked knowing that the twins had a habit of doing that.

"I broke both my legs in six places." Elrohir answered blankly.

Elrond rolled his eyes at Elrohir, but discovered that he couldn't help but glance at Elrohir's legs.

"You should sleep some more." Elrond said to Elrohir while taking the teacup out of his sagging hands.

Elrohir looked at him weakly, "You drugged me…" He accused blurrily.

Elrond nodded slowly and lowered Elrohir down onto his back. He lifted Elrohir's legs onto the bed as well and spread the covers over him. Elrohir was again sleeping with closed eyes, but Elrond wasn't as worried this time because he knew that the herbs were also at fault.

He kissed Elrohir's forehead, "Sweet dreams Elrohir, and may no nightmares haunt you tonight."

"Nightmares?" Elladan asked and looked at Elrond.

Elrond nodded and explained, "He had a nightmare that he was drowning again."

Elladan looked down at Elrohir and brushed the hair away from his face, "Be at ease brother, I will not leave you…" He whispered.

Elrond smiled and stood up, "I'm going to do some paperwork." He said and then left the room.

Glorfindel met him in the hall. "How is Elrohir?" He asked.

Elrond smiled, "He'll be fine. Thank you Glorfindel."

Glorfindel smiled as well, "You're welcome."


End file.
